Raisable and lowerable tables are well known to the art, for example, the Trakker adjustable table manufactured by Haworth Inc., and many other examples.
It is also known to provide means to a raisable and lowerable table for tilting the table top toward the user in an adjustable manner.
By this present invention, a table, typically a desk-like work table, is rendered more useful and desirable for computer aided design and other work activities by providing a pair of raisable and lowerable, separate table tops to provide a two level table if desired, in which the rear table top is capable of tilting through any of a range of pivoted positions on both sides of the horizonal position of the table top. Thus, the table top can be tilted toward the user, but, for monitor eye angle to avoid light glare or the like, the same table top can be tilted through the horizontal position to tilt rearwardly from the user to a certain degree, which provides great versatility of use for a large variety of purposes.